Webcam
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: Sort of like a sequel to Phone Sex XD


_Kazami Jinny: Konnichiwa_

_Kungfupanda3: Konnichiwa!, I missed you. where have you been for the last two days? you haven't accepted any of my calls and you weren't online... you didn't find someone else already did you!_

_Kazami Jinny: Of course not, Xiao. I don't intend to replace you anytime soon. I really care about you and you're just so cute :D_

_Kungfupanda3: Hai, You just love sweet talking me huh, Jinny?. I'm still angry with you, you're not getting off that easy. **''She frowned with irritation, To not hear anything from Jin in almost two days caused her to become paranoid thinking maybe he didn't like talking to her anymore, found someone else, bored of her, she basically spent those few days calling or texting him in desperation hoping to at least receive an exclamation as to what she has done wrong.''**_

_Kazami Jinny: I assure you I've missed you, Just Heihachi being an old grumpy gremlin and making me train my ass off. The Tournament is fast approaching and he's making sure that I'm going to be at my absolute best. By the time it does arrive I think I'll be lucky if I can still move a butt cheek. *sigh* _

_Kungfupanda3: Oh... you really should have tell me. I was beginning to wonder if you found a new gf and you didn't know how to tell me... _

_Kazami Jinny: No, you're still the only I want to be with, Xiao._

_Kungfupanda3: I'm happy to know, Because I would have cry a river -_- then become your scary ex psycho girlfriend following you everywhere with a huge sign that say. ''Take me back Jin! Zutto issho ni itai __Wahhhh!''_

_Kazami Jinny: **''Smiling embarrassingly he felt his face heat up'' **You're such a dork, Xiao. but it's Very Cute, Scary... I would just tell everyone you're crazy haha_

_Kungfupanda3: But I am very crazy, about you my Jinny-pie._

_Kazami Jinny: Stop calling me that. **He blushed**_

_Kungfupanda3: Why? but you love it. Remember when you were eating all those pies on our first date to win me a prize? it was so cute even though you didn't win because of that, Bob. guy XD_

_Kazami Jinny: He even beat the sumo champion Genryu! :O but I was more surprised that, Asuka. came in second place, where does she fit it all?_

_Kungfupanda3: Her boobs **She giggled **I wish mine were as big **She frowned **But that day had lots of fun memories like you riding the roller coaster and when it went down really fast you screamed like a girl. **Xiaoyu burst out with fits of laughter thinking about that priceless look on Jin's face **_

_Kazami Jinny: **Jin's face was as red as a tomato **err... uh.. well, It was a scary ride. **He tried to explain in his defense**_

_Kungfupanda3: Jin... It was named (The Tooth fairy) **She giggled**... Grandpa was so angry when we arrived home because it was really late. that was also the night we had our first kiss. **She smiled **your lips were very soft and sweet..._

_Kazami Jinny: Yours were very soft and sweet, too..._

_Kungfupanda3: Jin, what are you doing now?..._

_Kazami Jinny: Typing to you..._

_Kungfupanda3: =P Noo, silly. other than typing to me..._

_Kazami Jinny: **''He begin to imagine the look on her face. He knew what she wanted to hear''** I'm thinking about you and how much I want to feel your soft skin against mine... your moist flavored strawberry lips on mine, My hands sliding down your body then traveling inside your panties while your eyes are locked on Mine. and yes they are pretty :D_

_Kungfupanda3: hehe... **Xiaoyu's nipples grew stiff feeling tingles rush over her body, she then found herself reaching into her shirt and massaging them. these pass few days has left her angry, sad, probably most of all... completely horny.**''Jin-kun, I'm getting very turned on''_

_Kazami Jinny: I don't have to hear your voice to know that, Xiao. **He teased**_

_Kungfupanda3: lol well turn on your webcam and lets have some web-sex!_

_Kazami Jinny: As you wish, Spidergirl. **He laughed**_

* * *

Jin rose from his desk and begin to remove his shirt, slightly mess with his hair trying to make it look ruffled and sexy. turning the webcam towards him giving her better view. he sat back down and proceeded to talk. But couldn't seem to move his lips as he caught sight of his girlfriend in the window that appeared on his screen.

She looked so breath-takingly gorgeous that it gave him goosebumps, Ling appeared so tempting and fascinating that he almost wished he could jump through the screen and take her in every position he could possibly think of. he would sex her so hard and fast that it would almost seem impossible unless you were an Anime character in a 3D world!

_Kazami Jinny: ..._

_Kungfupanda3: ''**Xiaoyu noticed the way he was staring at her, so lustful and deep it gave her tingles. her eyes gazed at his toned chest and seem to linger on his Superman abs of steal. she wanted to run her fingers through his six pack like a maze. Ling's body tensed as she reached his lips. God they were perfect, they look so soft and ready to be sucked into her mouth. now at his eyes, how could they be so dark and enticing?. but that was a question for later... as for now,** ''how could I be this wet?'' **she wondered. she felt herself flowing and literally soaking the cotton panties she wore ***Jin-kun, I want you to touch me* she sensually spoke into her headphone_

Kazami Jinny: *I would start with a soft passionate Kiss while my hands gently massage your thighs*

*so hot..*

*so wet..*

*Then I would stop, glare into your eyes and then... walk away. what am I doing? I want you to follow me, hunt me down then attack me with everything you have*

*Everything I have?* She asked softly

*Everything you have* **He whispered**

**Slowly rubbing her clit whistle she lent back in her chair Xiaoyu moaned softly, mesmerised by the unfamiliar tone of his voice, he nearly sounded possessed**. **It excited her so much, Hell, it even scared her!. but she was so far under his spell that if Jin wanted to fuck her mindlessly she would happily check herself into an Asylum. ***I would follow you, surprise you, Then Become a Phoenix and burn you with my passion... I'm so wet, Jin* She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair while she continued to massage her sensitive clit and pinch her stiff nipples.

**Sliding off his boxers Jin begin to stroke his penis. ***_Ohh Xiao, my sexy little Phoenix* _My sharp teeth will nibble onto your earlobe making your lust rapidly rise, your heart beat start to thump louder, harder and faster. I then trail kisses down your slim tender neck, the sucking noises I'm making, combined with my deep groans which sound like animal growling pierce into her ear almost violently, causes your pubic hair to stand like a porcupine*

Kungfupanda3: *Jinn...* Ling felt tears slide down her face as two fingers traveled inside her her tight leaking hole. it felt unbelievable, his voice, his expression, she couldn't possibly hold on much longer.

Kazami Jinny: My mouth becomes an artist, my tongue the brush and your pussy the paper. I'm hitting every spot, working to crate a masterpiece, stroking my tongue in a magical rhythm. I'm almost done, just one more thing I need from you...

*I'm cumming!* She screamed spreading her legs further apart and rapidly begin ramming her fingers inside her gushing pussy, moaning loud enough to wake the eternal dead. *Ohhh Kami! I'm cumming! Ohhh! Jinn* she cried out in pleasure.

Kazami Jinny: ''hyvsryfkmhbgu]kiggj_'' _**Jin's hand pressed down on the keyboard, he felt his body tense as he jerked his penis seemingly at the speed of light. it blurred in motion. the moment he witnessed Ling cumming. squirting her creamy juices onto her keyboard and some even manage to spray her monitor. Jin lost all control as he breathlessly came.***Ohh Xiao!...*

* * *

_Kungfupanda3: I think my parents might have heard me._

_Kazami Jinny: Why say that?_

_Kungfupanda3: Because when I went to get a towel to clean up my mess ***blushing icon*** they said they heard strange scary sounds coming from my room and my sister look at me funny. ''**She made a sad face''**_

_Kazami Jinny: Aww don't worry, I think you sounded very sexy._

_Kungfupanda3: Really?_

_Kazami Jinny: Really, I wouldn't mind hearing you again tomorrow._

_Kungfupanda3: lol... I love you so much, Jin-kun. _

_Kazami Jinny: I love you, too. Xiao. and next time, don't hack into my account and change my user name to Kazami Jinny and my homepage to pandas!_

_Kungfupanda3: You should chose a harder password. but I'm very happy you chose my birthday **She laughed** and I promise as long as you check in with me everyday so that I don't worry about you. I have to sleep now I'll be there in Japan next week then we can finally be together...*Panda Dance*_

_Kazami Jinny: Okay, I can't wait.** He laughed**_

_Kungfupanda3: Jin... press your lips against your webcam_

_**'Not really wondering to much into it he did as he was told''**_

**_Pressing her lips against her webcam she kissed it._**

_Kungfupanda3: I kissed you... did you like it?_

_Kazami Jinny: I loved it LOL, Night. Xiao-chan_

_Kungfupanda3: Nite. Jinny-pie-chan. **She giggled as she clicked off her screen then went to her bed and fell unto it happily.**_

* * *

The End^^

Thank you everyone who has read Phone Sex or like this story :)

_**Zutto issho ni itai - I want to stay with you forever**_


End file.
